The Babylon Project: The Peace Maker Chronicles
by gmgurp666
Summary: A B5 AU where humanity is not so friendly toward the Centauri. T for now, but may go up later.
1. Chapter 1

The Babylon Project: The Peace Maker Chronicles

Chapter 1

Note: A few thoughts before you read this. The whole idea for this story started when I looked at my best friend 'Birga ans said,"You know, I should write something just to piss off the whole flaming committee from Through a Hyperspace Looking Glass. We kicked around a few ideas and this story was born. I had thought about having the Dilgar make first contact with Earth, but the time line just didn't mesh. Instead I decided that humanity should just be itself: sneaky, underhanded, and brutal. In that spirit, I hope you enjoy the story.

And yes, the title is a Terry Pratchet joke. If only I could find a troll.

ooo000OOO000ooo

It was the start of a new age.

It was the end of peace.

It was the year 2156 and humanity had finally achieved peace. The human race had been through a lot. From the terrorist nuking of San Diego to the horrors of a third world war, the species had endured. Now they were just tired of fighting.

The inhabitants of Earth had begun their expansion into the solar system, starting with Luna and moving onto explore Mars. But this year the entire universe would seem to become a smaller place. April 7, 2156 looked to be just another day for the asteroid miners of the Belt Alliance. Station 17 was cataloging another dozen asteroids for possible collection while sending out maneuvering craft to bring in the ones that had been selected yesterday.

Jerome Garibaldi was on the sensor station when he started getting the strangest readings any human had ever seen. He checked the system before alerting his section chief. "Hey Bill. Got something weird happening from the direction of Jupiter."

William Garner was a twenty year veteran of roid mining, with a bank account to prove it. At thirty seven he could retire and live quite well for the rest of his life. But mining held a certain allure for him, so he kept coming back.

Garner floated over to the sensor station and looked at the display. He would have sworn that he had seen every sort of weird crap that could happen out here in the Belt. As the readings registered with his brain he knew he was wrong."What is that Jerome?"

"Beats me. It doesn't match anything in the database, and I'm getting squat from my own imagination. Whatever it is, it's not natural though." Garibaldi answered as he cycled the information for them both to see.

"How's that?"

"The interval is too regular. Oh, it's almost off the scale, but the energy pattern is cycling at almost a terahert. Unless we suddenly developed a pulsar out here, that is not a natural occurrence." Garibaldi was at a loss to identify exactly what the thing was.

As they watched the blue funnel disgorged a shape and then shrank into itself. Zooming in they could make out the shape of a purple hulled ship turning to face them. It was almost like they were posing for the camera as they started the slow trip toward the station.

The comm tech spoke up,"We're getting a radio signal from them. Looks like whoever it is wants to talk."

ooo000OOO000ooo

Three days later the simple communications protocols, as well as the more advanced Centauri ones, managed to work out a basic translation algorithm for the two languages. With the ability to talk to one another the Captain of the Centauri battleship announced that the Human race was a long lost off-shoot of the 'Great Centauri Republic'. With a remarkable level of physical similarity to Humans the commander of the mining outpost accepted the story as plausible and requested instructions from higher authorities.

The response was slightly surprising, instructing them to give the coordinates for Earth to the aliens and send them along to meet with a diplomatic team there.

When the battleship reached Earth they were greeted by an outwardly ecstatic Earth Force. The brass realized that this alien species were probably so far advanced that they could wipe out the entire human fleet without much effort. But this did not mean that they were happy about the alien presence at Earth. They would have preferred to keep the Centauri at arms length, except for the fact that it would take any ship they had access to nearly a month to reach any such place.

As the leaders of Earth Force were meeting with the President to discuss the arrangements for the meeting they all had an ill feeling.

President Michelle Harmon was ex-military, retired when her body couldn't handle being a Gro-Po anymore. She came from a long line of mercenary/warlords base out of a chain of small valleys in western Asia. But since getting out of the service she had been playing the political game, and playing it quite well. She had jumped from one elected office to another for twenty years, then in the biggest upset in history had become President. It was both her political and military background that made the brass nervous.

"Be seated please." She said in an almost disinterested soprano. She swept her red bangs out of her eyes and opened the file before her. Instead of looking at the information she locked her eyes on the highest ranking man in the room and spoke,"Does anyone here really believe this story about humanity being a off-shoot of the Centauri?"

When no one answered in the affirmative she continued,"In that case I think we need to get some more direct information about these people. Starting with a genetic sample and everything we can get from their ship's computer."

The man at the far end of the table cleared his throat,"Ma'am. Are you saying that we are not going to pursue diplomatic relations with this race?" "Admiral Townsend. That's exactly what I'm saying." She let the information settle in for a moment,"I don't like being lied to and manipulated. Now they may have the upper hand technologically, but their bodies appear to be just as fragile as ours."

"The problem, ma'am, is that they are wrapped in that technology." The Security adviser said from her right. "And all the scans we've done have indicated that the outer skin of that ship is an advanced composite we might have come up with in a few decades."

"So all we have to do is get past a few meters of ultra hard material and then we start hitting soft targets." She shot back at him.

Her grin was actually appealing to Admiral Frank Townsend. Somewhere between animalistic and childishly amused that screamed that she had a plan. What remained was to see if it was feasible."Madam President, Are you suggesting we use breaching pods to assault that ship?"

"Not quite Admiral." She pulled a printout from her vest pocket and unfolded it with a snap."This is an invitation from our visitors to send a diplomatic team on board their ship for a tour. Does that give you any ideas?"

That damn grin was becoming contagious as Frank felt the corners of his own mouth twitch,"Yes ma'am, it does. But I have one question."

"And that is?"

"Do you want us to take any of their officers for questioning?"

Michelle's lips opened into a perfect feral smile,"If it's not too much trouble. But the first priority is to get that ship intact."

"Understood ma'am."

ooo000OOO000ooo

"So let me get this straight," Sergent Major William Jacobs said to his briefing officer,"We're supposed to board an advanced alien starship under the guise of a diplomatic party. Once there, hack their computers and neutralize the crew. All this with almost no weapons."

"That's right Sergent Major. Any problems?"

"No, sir. We'll get it done."

ooo000OOO000ooo

'This sucks.' Captain Rondo thought as he waited for the Earth shuttle to open. 'I get to play diplomat to a bunch of primitives all because I got sent on this exploration mission.'

As the hatch opened he thought,'Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved with that Mollari woman.' The diplomatic party made their way down the ramp and stopped before the honor guard,"Captain Rondo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Sergent Major Jacobs said with his hand out.

"And you Ambassador Jacobs. Let me express my joy at finally rediscovering your colony and accept the hand of friendship on behalf of the Republic." Rondo said as he took the offered hand.'Who knows' he thought,'Maybe they are a lost colony. This might be just the thing to get my career back on track.' "May I present my command staff." Pleasantries were exchanged on both sides and Jacobs had to explain that the two members of his 'entourage' wearing headsets were reporters documenting this historical event.

What they were actually doing was hacking the ship's wireless net and planting viruses in key systems. They were rather surprised at the ease of access, guessing that security was lax due the non-combat status of the ship currently.

When the party reached the bridge the captain started pointing out various stations. He didn't get too far before he felt an uncontrollable wave of fatigue wash over him. Fighting to keep conscious he noticed the 'Ambassador' and his team pull objects out of their clothes. They assembled them into breathers before donning said devices and moving to push unconscious crew out of their chairs.

Jacobs spoke,"Looks like the crew is pretty well out. Call the shuttle and tell the clean-up team they can move."

With a nod the redhead typed a few commands and then gestured toward Rondo. The masquerade diplomat turned around to see the captain barely able to keep his eyes open."You might be wondering both how and why. How is that two members of my team are the best hackers Earth Force has ever recruited. Your ship was under our control before we left the hanger deck."

"As to why. Humans, in general, don't like being lied to and manipulated. At least not when it's so obvious. Our President is ever worse about it." He grinned."Don't worry though. We'll keep most of you alive until we think you no longer have any information we need."

Jacobs slipped a headset on and keyed it for the right frequency."Yes sir. We have the crew incapacitated and are ready to receive you." There was a short pause as he listened."I wasn't aware she would be coming, sir." Pause."No, sir. Not a problem. I respect the President on the basis of her service record alone and would love to meet her."

ooo000OOO000ooo

The President of the Earth Alliance stepped up to the podium and faced the cameras."Citizens of Earth. It is my sad duty to inform you of a tragic event that has occurred. Yesterday, our ambassador went to the Centauri battleship on an open invitation to tour their impressive ship. Upon arriving the entire team was taken hostage and tortured for information."

She waited a moment to let this sink in."When we learned of this hostile action we launched a rescue operation to bring them safely home. Many of our brave soldiers died assaulting a technologically superior force and when they found the holding cells, the Centauri captain was standing over the still warm bodies of the diplomats."

Harmon could just picture millions of mothers and wives gasping at the horrid news." The Centauri crew then tried to destroy their ship rather than lose it to our rescue party. But fortunately our forces were able to avert the disaster and attempted to take as many of the crew alive as possible. The few crew that did not put up any resistance committed suicide before they could be taken into custody."

"We have also learned, from a search of their computer, that the Centauri are planning a full scale invasion. Apparently this was just a advanced scout to determine our weaknesses. From their historical documents we have discovered at least one other race that has had this happen to them."

She paused and shuffled the sheets on the podium."This morning the leadership of the Belt Alliance, in response to this new threat, have elected to join the Earth Alliance. At long last the peoples of Earth are again unified and peaceful. I now call upon all humans to join me in mourning the deaths of our brave men and women who gave their lives in the pursuit of peace. I also challenge all the children of Earth to band together as we prepare for the impending threat of this imperialistic foe. Let us show them what it means to cross Earth."

ooo000OOO000ooo

"So Captain, should we take it from the top?" Rondo looked up with swollen eyes as he was addressed.

In separate cells, on Earth Force bases scattered across the globe and Luna, the members of the Centauri crew were being questioned. This process was not entirely uniform due to the lack of data about this species, so every possible method was being tried. The one thing that was clear was that they were going to talk or life would only get worse.

ooo000OOO000ooo

I realize that there is an inner contradiction between the word of Jacobs and the President's speech. I said that humans don't like being openly manipulated. Not that they don't like manipulating each other.

Thanks to my wife for reviewing for me.


	2. Chapter 2

The Babylon Project: The Peace Maker Chronicles Chapter 2

Note: LAC - Light Attack Craft

Response: Oh Pitiable Creature, thank you for being the first to flame my new story. Do you honestly believe that you are doing me a favor by berating me because I am writing a B5 story. If this is the case then please get some professional help. In response to your comment about my reading habits let me give you a list in return. Robert Heinlein, Eric Nylund, E.E. "Doc" Smith-One of Straczynski's favorites, David Weber, John Ringo, Robert Jordan, Robert Asprin, Terry Pratchet, Isaac Asimov, ect. I enjoy authors that have at least plausible plot lines, unlike that of a time traveling anthropoligist that is stupid enough, not only, to get sexually involved with someone from the past, but also to let himself be noticed in the first place. Hope this helps clear up the difference in our views. In closing let me say that humanity has never known peace in all of recorded history. There have been periods of war and periods of rearmerment. Even in the modern day, most of the 'war' has simply chanded areanas, now being played out on the corperate battlefield. Cooperation within large groups of people is impossible, eventually leading to social collapse. Cooperation between smaller groups of people has been and remains the only means of survival and advancement.

Now, on with the show.

"So gentlemen," The President of the Earth alliance began,"Where do we stand?"

The head scientist, Joshua Isaacs, stood and keyed on the holographic projector. An intricate wire-frame of a complicated device appeared above the table."We have been able to determine how the hyperspace drive of the Centauri ship works. With that information, we can begin production of the drives as soon as we can procure enough Quantium-40."

He triggered another projection."The Centauri gravetic drive is another matter. Without more data, we are unable to produce the variable dimension field that allows them to be so efficient." Isaacs pressed another button and the holo changed again."Our version will only be able to project a spherical area of propulsive force. This will cause certain design limitations that can be worked within."

A lieutenant to the doctor's right stood as the speaker sat. He advanced the holo again, this time causing the image of the gravetic drive to shrink as another wire-frame image surrounded it."Madam President. Lieutenant Alvarez of designs and planning. May I present the Man'O'War class Light Attack Craft Carrier."

Harmon looked at the obviously huge plan for humanities first starship. It was perfectly spherical, with four hanger bays arranged in the center of huge cargo holds. The holds were in turn surrounded by smaller storage and living compartments. This took up almost half of the ships total depth, with fuel bunkerage just under that. The truly vital parts of the ship were contained behind another layer of armor. This included the fuel, engine room, command, and medical. She liked the deadly grace of the vessel; as little waste as possible."Continue Lieutenant."

"The Man'O'War class is twelve-hundred meters in diameter, designed to carry two full squadrons of hundred meter long LACs. Due to the power requirements of the grav drive the LACs use a fusion torch drive. This gives them an exceptional delta-v, but eats through fuel pretty fast. We expect up to two hours of cruising acceleration of around fifteen g's. This should be more than enough time for any given battle, then they can simply return and refuel."

He hit another command and the view zoomed in on one of the hangers, rotating to show one of the smaller combat ships."The Troll class LAC is armed with three high power, high frequency masers. Judging from the Centauri database, this should be able to punch through most forms of armor used by the races around our area of space."

The rounded dagger shape of the attack ship was impressive, looking like it was meant to ounce through a hull on it's own. The President could imagine having a squadron of twelve of these things screaming through space, coming down on an opponent to cut them apart. Even in passing they would still be dangerous, their engine plume melting anything that got too close."You've done well, gentlemen. How long to get them built?"

"The Man'O'War and her sister ship, the Peacemaker, should be finished within three months. The Legion and the Phalanx should be done two months later. Unfortunately we are projecting a problem with the latter two. We have only so much Q-40 to go around, so the second set is going to have to wait for us to find some more. As the hyperdrive is such an integral part of the ship, we can't even get past about the ten percent mark before we will have to stop to make sure the drive is installed."

"I see,"Harmon said."What else is Q-40 being used for?"

"The current construction schedule calls for multiple gates to be built throughout the system to facilitate the expanding mining and colonizing ventures needed to support the increased need for military building." Isaacs said."Frankly ma'am, we need to explore other systems and see about getting better supplies of Q-40. Our system just doesn't have high enough concentrations in the areas we've explored."

"Very well. I'd like you to draw up a schedule for exploring systems around Sol that are least likely to cause us to run into other species. As of right now we are an unknown to everyone, even the Centauri. I would like to keep it that way until we have enough defenses to meet any offense."

"I should have it for you by tomorrow night ma'am." Isaacs said.

"In that case, I think the design is as close to perfect as humans can make it. With the Father of All on our side, we should be able to survive what is coming. Proceed." Harmon stood and walked out. She really did like the design, but something her grandfather had said still nagged at her. "Experience is just as much of a force multiplier as is technological superiority" The old fart had said. The Centauri had a great deal of experience with space combat, having conquered many worlds in their expansion phases. Earth would have to learn fast if they were to stand a chance.

As the President of the Earth Alliance climbed into her air car she knew that trying to stay away from other minor races would rob them of that much needed experience. At the same time it would give them enough time to build up a sufficient fighting force to take the war to the Centauri. Her grandfather had another favorite saying,"Quantity has a quality all it's own." She hoped he was right, because with a foe who had better weapons and refined strategies, all one can really do is swarm them and hope the multipliers don't count for much.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Earth Force had undergone a massive rearrangement due to humanities first contact with an alien species. Huge chunks of the usual space defense force was now undergoing retraining to handle the new classes of ships. Other groups were being taught how to build the new ships at breakneck speed, as they were being put on the various projects once they were passed on their final exams. Those exams were enough to wash out a full quarter of the construction crews because the brass didn't want one of the new ships coming apart at the seems. Especially not when a 'Troll' could pull thirty g's without much trouble.

The construction was actually going well by the end of the first month of the post-Centauri era. Hundreds of Trolls were constructed, along with the defensive stations to house them and their crews. Six of these stations were built around Earth, as well as a massive Lunar base and shipyard. Dozens of defense satellites were built around the third planet and it's natural satellite, to ensure that any assault was met with force until the LACs could show up.

Humanity was preparing for war against an opponent that had the high ground, both technologically and spatially. They could drag chunks out of the oort cloud and send them on ballistic trajectories for Earth. The ships could get out of the way, but a planet moves along a predictable path, unable to maneuver. While a smaller chunk might be destroyed by fire from a fleet, some of these chunks of ice and rock are the size of small moons, and a fleet can be only so many places at once.

In an attempt to alleviate several problems, by using one to solve the other, Earth Force built even more stations throughout the asteroid belt. Not only did they need more materials for ship building, but having the additional sensor coverage should alert them to any threats with plenty of time.

Fortunately, the leadership of Earth had experience with no plan surviving contact with the enemy. The best option was to expand as quickly as possible. The real limiter was Q-40. Enough of the rare mineral used in hyperspace technology had been found by the time the first two carriers were finished for the construction of a vast gate network in humanities cradle system. But this left two more ships sitting in their building slips, unable to continue their gestation due to it's lack.

ooo000OOO000ooo

The President appeared before humanity a few days after the Man'O'War and Peacemaker finished their shakedown cruises. Due to technical problems, the title ship of the class was actually the second one finished. This actually played to public opinion, showing the sheep that Earth Gov was really interested in peace. But what the faceless, and in many cases mindless, masses didn't get was exactly how powerful these ships were. The first generation LAC carriers bristled with defensive weapons that could be used to intercept both incoming fire as well as fighters. They didn't really stand a chance at knife fighting range against a warship, but that was the Troll's job. Initial estimates put the three lasers on the small craft as being able to punch through a Centauri battleship on a short angle. While not as good as holing them through the thicker parts of the ship, it would still take large chunks out of their enemies.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Even with the defensive needs of Sol, Earth Force still had the mission of finding more materials for the expansion of their race. To this end the Peacemaker was tasked with escorting a colonizing fleet to Proxima Centauri, Sol's closest neighbor.

Due to the radiance spectrum of the star, it was unlikely that they would find any habitable planets. Most of the theories about the system suggested that most of the planets in the system would be either gas giants, or cold, rocky pebbles. With this in mind, the fleet consisted of enough materials to build either a small orbital colony, a mid-range asteroid colony, or a much larger planetary colony.

But the fleet would not begin deployment unless signs of sizable quantities of Q-40 were detected.

ooo000OOO000ooo

The blue funnel of a jump point formed toward the outer edge of the Proxima System. It disgorged three rounded dagger shaped Troll class LACs and a half dozen probes. The LACs veered off with their designated group of unmanned craft and began the process of scanning the system.

The most notable features were the three gas giants and the triple asteroid belts. The huge planets ranged in size from barely bigger than Saturn to several dozen times the size Jupiter. Each had at least half a dozen moons that were visible from the original approach angle of the scout teams.

The asteroid belts were spaced one each between the giants and one bordering the inner system. Initial scans revealed that they were made up of the usual sizes and proportions of metals and rock.

All this data was relayed back to the carrier waiting with the rest of the fleet still in hyperspace. The analysis as each of the probes took up a stationary position relative to the local star uncovered promising signs of small rocky planets in the inner system. This was in turn relayed back to Earth via a tachyon beacon that was being anchored at that end of the journey.

Unfortunately none of the planets appeared to be in the habitability zone of the star. This meant that any colony would have to be domed to protect it's inhabitants from the bitter cold of the planets not too hot to even consider.

The fleet commander, Captain Jessica Tanner, was about to write the whole system off when one of the sensor feeds started reading high concentrations of diridium in the atmospheres of two of the planets and half a dozen of the gas giant moons. This suddenly changed the system from doubtful to vital. Diridium is a byproduct of Q-40 formation on a planet, and judging by the levels in the atmospheres of these planets, this system was rich with the stuff.

Tanner signaled the fleet to follow as the Peacemaker open a jump point and entered the system that would become the first extra-solar colony of humanity.

ooo000OOO000ooo

I realize that the building rates for ships and structures may seem high, but this a humanity preparing to defend itself against a possibly devistating foe.

Thanks to my wife and Birga for reviewing this for me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Babylon Project: The Peace Maker Chronicles Chapter 3

There is an old saying on Earth, "A lot can happen in a day", and so far history has backed it up. Pearl Harbor, 9-11, San Fransisco. But no matter how much things can change in one day, seven months can produce even more wide-spread changes. Especially in a humanity that believes they are being threatened with invasion by a vastly superior foe.

In the time since the alien battleship had first come into the Sol system the inhabitants had not been idle. With the founding of the Proxima Colonies providing a steady supply of Quantium-40, production had accelerated on all manner of ships. Many of the largest ship building firms had gotten their hands on the most precious metal in the Earth Alliance by agreeing to produce four jump capable military ships for every civilian ship they turned out with the same kind of drive.

Earth Gov had decided to leave the mining and construction operations in the hands of nonmilitary firms. This had two effects, first boosting the economy from increased government spending, and second allowing them to jump almost immediately into production with the already existing infrastructure. New ship yards were built, but mostly for maintaining the massive number of ships being built.

The frenetic pace of construction available to a unified human race allowed for the development of three new ship classes as well. These were sub-capital escorts designed to provide cover for the carrier class ships. The Angel class heavy cruisers and Athena class light cruisers acted as close-in screening elements, also lending their fire to attack if an enemy ship could close. The Charon class destroyers had the distinguished purpose of closing with the enemy on the heels of the troll class LACs. While only sporting about half the acceleration of the smaller ships these vessels could mount even more weapons due to the more energy efficient grav drive. They lacked the jump capability of their larger cousins, but were designed to escort such ships until they met opposition.

Other designs were on the boards, but most suffered from power problems. One such class was intended to produce exawatt range particle lances for surgical planetary strikes, but no known power plant was capable of providing for the massive containment fields necessary.

ooo000OOO000ooo

The relayed images from the hyperspace probes was playing on the wall screen in the President's office. Fifteen ships were approaching Earth, twelve destroyers, two battlecruisers, and a battleship.

Harmon steepled her hands before her face and light reflected from her glasses, obscuring her expression."So. It only took them seven months to get around to this system."

The cabinet members sitting in the room looked nervous. They all knew that the Centauri invasion was a lie. But it had averted a war that they knew was coming between Earth and the Belt Alliance. Now they just had to survive a very different war. This would be a war for survival, where neither side could stop before the other was no longer capable of fighting.

Admiral Townsend understood the realities of this, even while suspecting that some of the other advisors did not."Madam President, the enemy fleet is five hundred kilometers within the tachyon interdiction zone. They are also coming up on the intercept area for The Legion. I don't think we'll get a better chance than this."

"Very well, Admiral." The redhead said."Commence the operation."

ooo000OOO000ooo

Aboard the Octurion Class Battleship Centaur the chief com officer slapped a key to kill the static coming through his ear bud. "Captain," He said as he tried to get his ears working again,"Com just went on the fritz. I'm getting nothing but static on all channels."

The commander sighed, "Figures that the first excitement we have on this whole trip is a malfunction." He turned to his XO, "Take us into normal space to effect repairs."

ooo000OOO000ooo

Without communications to coordinate their movements the pilots of the huge ships were reduced to guessing the movements of their fellows as they exited hyperspace. But the pilots were some of the best available, allowing them to deftly maneuver the massive vessels back into formation once back in the endless black of normal space.

Just as the fleet was reformed a group of twenty-five synchronized transmissions hit their receivers. The overlapping voices were very disconcerting to the bridge crew. "We are Legion. Surrender immediately. You are now the prisoners of the Earth Alliance for your aggressive actions toward our peaceful planet."

The sensor officer reported from his station,"Sir, we are detecting twenty-four small frigates and one capital ship approaching from the aft."

"Sound battle stations and turn to face the enemy. These idiots will find out what a mistake it is to trifle with the Republic." The fleet commander snapped.

"Fusion reactions detected. Twenty-four sources." The sensor tech called.

"Are they firing, at this range?" The XO asked.

"No sir. It looks like their their using a fusion torch drive. The G-forces must be insane."

"Launch all fighters and prepare to meet them head on." The commander ordered."Where is the cap ship?"

"Hanging back. It may be a carrier with few offensive weapons."

"We'll deal with it once we've squashed these bugs."

ooo000OOO000ooo

The LAC squadron continued to accelerate at twenty g's toward their victims. As they passed the difference in velocities gave each side only one shot. Coherent light stabbed out from the small human ships, while a combination of particle, laser and rail gun fire responded.

The seventy-two over-powered lasers of the Earth forces gutted six of the destroyers, causing them to erupt in balls of solar fire. The two battlecruisers were left with holes clean through the outer edges of their mass and deep gouges dug into their central sections. The battleship did not escape unscathed, but it's heavier armor and thicker bulkheads meant that it fared much better than it's consorts. Half of it's particle arrays were vaporized instantly and all the forward facing matter cannons were scrapped.

The LACs screamed past with only five hits. Four of the Centauri particle gunners managed to lead their targets enough to strike the mark. But the high velocity particle did little more than pit the extra thick armor. Additionally one of the rail-guns struck LAC seventeen and managed to destroy one of it's lasers and shattered a fuel line, cutting it's max thrust by thirty percent.

The crew went to full power to keep up with the rest of the squadron as they made their pass. This was almost as damaging as the laser barrage with the plumes of fusing hydrogen raking across the surface of the Centauri ships. Three more destroyers exploded and two others were crippled, along with the two battlecruisers. The battleship lost more weapons as well as it's ability to turn to port.

As the LAC squadron made it's turn for another pass the two remaining functional ships dove relative to their attackers in an attempt to escape. LACs seventeen and eighteen peeled of to head back to the carrier for repairs, leaving only twenty-two ships to deal with the last of the invaders.

The smaller ship opened a jump point and escaped while the larger ship took the full barrage of laser fire from the approaching squadrons. It's jump drive, engines, reactor and C&C were completely destroyed in the hale of coherent light. The powerless hulk drifted listlessly away from it's assailants with the small craft turning for the carrier.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Once again the President of the Earth Alliance came before the human race. This time her speech was relayed not only all over the system but also to Proxima. The entire human race held its breath in anticipation for what might be the announcement that would change the course of human history.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the Earth Alliance," The President said."Earlier today, a fleet of fifteen ships from the Centauri Republic exited hyperspace near the orbit of Mars."

"This fleet was met by the LAC Carrier Legion and her two squadrons of Light Attack Craft. Despite being out gunned our brave fighting men and women engaged the attackers when they refused to leave or surrender."

Harmon paused to let the tension grow."After a brief, but fierce, exchange our forces emerged victorious with only minor damage and no causalities. Unfortunately one of the enemy destroyers escaped and has no doubt already reported in."

"In the first unanimous vote in the history of the Earth Alliance senate, war has been declared against the Centauri. Let me assure you that the security and freedom of Earth are in no danger. No conscripts will be called for and taxes will not be increased. Instead I call upon all of those willing, to join the forces that will lead us to victory over a tyrannical regime that has set its sights on Sol. We are now engaged in a battle for our very survival and the enemy has both superior numbers as well as the ability to attack us at will. We must remove that ability before we can be sure of a lasting peace for all man kind."

"I do not asked this lightly. Some soldiers are going to die in this war. But I promise that no lives will ever be sacrificed for no reason. Thank you, and good night."

The screens of billions of humans went blank for a moment before news specials came on to show shots from the battle. Instantly tens of thousands of husbands, fathers, sons, wives, mothers and daughters rose from their seats to report to the nearest recruiting stations. The war had begun.

ooo000OOO000ooo

Thanks to my wife and Birga for pre-reading for me.


End file.
